shastonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dytana
Dytana is a country found in the World of Shaston. It, along with the surrounding countries and areas of Onna, Usonia, Shadows, and the Wilds, exists as the setting of the Quartz Watch campaign. Geography Dytana borders Onna to the West by land and Shadows to the East by sea. The country is mostly made up of forests and plains, with the occasional canyon, such as the one the Temple of Time is found in. Its capital of Dytana City can be found at the North-Easternmost tip of the country, close to the border of Shadows. The international railway passes through the capital on its way to Shadow's capital of Whispers. The line travels South-West through the country, passing close to Onna's border town of Sakai on its way into the neighboring country. Other significant settlements include Brizo, a fishing and shipping town, to the north and Mora, a small trading city, to the South-East. The Temple of Time can be found just North of Mora. History For much of Dytana's history, the citizens have been divided into two main racial categories: standards, consisting of humans, elves, dwarves, and other more common races; and exotics, consisting of tieflings, unliving, dragonborn, and other such races with inherent physical strength, magical prowess, or connections to other powerful beings. During the early 1500s, the royal advisor of Dytana's royal court successfully passed many laws without King Aaron, the reigning monarch, being made aware. These laws, among other things, caused exotic Dytanite citizens to pay more in taxes, be refused benefits, and, in the case of the corvir, be forced into slavery. The advisor bribed, blackmailed, replaced, and occasionally killed anyone he needed in order to keep his actions a secret from the king, keeping news and complaints from the king's ears, removing all exotics from the royal court and estate, and editing documents to better fit his version of the story. In 1527, a corvir named Vanta Black, fed up with Dytana's racist laws, successfully led a rebellion against Dytana and the royal family. The resulting conflict became known as the Exotic War, stretching across the surrounding countries and lasting five years. Among the casualties of the war was King Ren, the then leader of Onna. King Aaron was originally confused as to why the war broke out in the first place. When his advisor's actions eventually came to light, he immediately took action: he executed the offending advisor, reduced the overall power of the position of royal advisor, and immediately did what he could to end the war. He negotiated a peace treaty with Vanta and the exotics, gifting a large portion of land to them. The exotics founded the new nation of Shadows on this land and made Vanta their new queen. After the war, Dytana continued to offer supplies and services to Shadows, in an effort to make up for its past failures; this included expanding the international railway into Shadows' new capital of Whispers. King Aaron also established a month-long Dytanite holiday known as Journey Month, where citizens are encouraged to travel the world in order to avoid levels of ignorance like those that caused the Exotic War. In 1535, an event that became known as the Time Crisis occurred. During the third annual Journey Month, Dytana and the surrounding area became caught in a three-week-long time loop as a result of the new Dytanite royal advisor, Strings, attempting to end the world. Only the Royal Detective Agency, a relatively new branch of the royal court, was unaffected by the loop. They eventually discovered Strings was a reincarnated (and very angry) Labelas Enoreth and managed to convince him to abandon his plans by reminding him of his past dedication to mortal life and to his lover, ending the loop. During the time loop, many significant events occurred, most notably the assassination of King Aaron and destruction of Dytana City by Queen Vanta. However, during the "true cycle," the final time loop that established the true history of the area, the RDA managed to convince Queen Vanta not to kill King Aaron by telling her about the time loop and reminding her of her duty to her own people. Trivia * Dytana's national flag consists of an orange background with a darker orange circle at its center.